Marking gauges are well known in the art of wood working. A marking gauge may be used to scribe or mark a line in a workpiece for cutting the workpiece along the scribed line. Conventional marking gauges include a stock or fence and a scribing bar that can be adjusted relative to the fence. Precise adjustment of the scribing bar in conventional marking gauges can be difficult as conventional gauges provide only ruler markings on the scribing bar that the user must rely on to position the bar with respect to the fence. Additionally, conventional marking gauges provide a single method of adjusting the scribing bar (i.e., manually sliding the bar with respect to the fence) which can impair a user's ability to precisely position the scribing bar.